


kids in love

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, super special appearance by jeonghan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: junhui always wanted his first kiss with chan to be just like the movies





	kids in love

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in ten whole years!! im sorry i promise im working on things and not just slacking!! take this!!!

“I have a question,” Chan said, running his finger around the rim of his mug. He and Junhui often spent their mornings like this, sitting across each other at the little island in their kitchen, drinking coffee and whispering to each other before the other members woke up. Chan wasn’t a morning person and neither was Junhui, but it was some of the only time that was purely their own, since they got together. It wasn’t much—maybe an hour they got to themselves before Jeonghan or Mingyu padded sleepily into the kitchen in search of food, but these little moments that Chan got to share with Junhui were some of his absolute favorites.

“Shoot,” Junhui replied. He smiled softly, a little toothy, and butterflies swarmed in Chan’s stomach.

Still, he cleared his throat and continued. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Junhui’s eyebrows rose, face turning bright red. “I didn’t—I. Okay. Truth?”

“As if I’d accept anything but.”

“I wanted it to be this…big, phenomenal movie moment,” Junhui started, voice barely above a whisper and face already flush with embarrassment. “At first I wanted to do it at sunset, and then sun _rise_ , and then—“ he cut himself off, laughing a little and shaking his head. “Basically, every time I put it off? I kept wanting the moment to be bigger, more like a movie. Wanna know where we’re at, right about now? The ideal first kiss?”

Chan took Junhui’s hand across the table, eager smile pulling at his lips. “Tell me.”

Junhui laughed again. “It’s a sweep stuff off the table, throw you on top of it, kiss you senseless kind of moment. Kind of silly, right?”

After taking a sip from his mug, Chan cleared his throat. “I mean, it’s not that silly. You can do that. I’m totally not against you doing that.”

“Seriously? Right now?”

Chan shrugged, smile growing wider. “Why not?”

Seeming a little shaken, Junhui blinked a few times before nodding and standing up off of his stool. He looked around the table, only mildly cluttered with mail and one of the group’s tablets. “Well, this is expensive,” he mumbled to himself, picking the tablet up and moving it carefully to the side. Chan huffed a quiet breath laugh out of his nose. “And these,” Junhui went on, staring at the pile of mail “Is this mine?” He started sorting through it, putting it into neat piles on the opposite kitchen counter until Chan piped up.

“Okay, now you’re just tidying up.”

“Oh!” Jun exclaimed, dropping the mail back on the table. “Sorry, uh—“  in one grand, awkward gesture he shoved all of the mail off of the kitchen island, and when it hit the floor in little slaps, Chan’s stomach flipped. “Should I really throw you on here?”

Chan pursed his lips in thought for a moment before shaking his head. “I’ll hop up.”

So Chan hopped up on the counter and spread his legs wide enough for Junhui to stand between them, and there they were. Junhui cupping both sides of Chan’s face, looking at him with this stupidly soft expression that matched ones in dramas Chan has made fun of. But it was genuine. It was real, and Chan’s hands settled in the curve of Junhui’s waist like they were meant to fit there. Junhui took a deep breath and glanced down at Chan’s lips, making Chan curl his toes in anticipation, then kissed him.

It wasn’t passionate and sloppy like Chan had seen in movies or slow and heat-prickling like he’d watched on daytime television. It was just Junhui’s lips parted over his own bottom lip and there was definitely still sense to it, but Chan sighed into it and would swear up and down until the day he died that he’d never fallen head over heels so quickly. The kiss was over almost as quickly as it began—Junhui pulled away staring at Chan’s lips with an intense look on his face the entire time—but Chan was quick to initiate another. They kept their grip tight on one another and traded kisses like that, soft and easy and too good to stop, until a light snort of laughter brought them back and had Chan’s eyes bugging out of his head as he hid his face in Junhui’s chest.

Jeonghan leaned against the wall, watching the two of them carefully with a smirk on his face. “And they say romance is dead.”


End file.
